Forza Horizon 3
Forza Horizon 3 is the third installment in the Forza Horizon series, a spin-off series of Forza Motorsport. It was first announced on June 13, 2016 and was released on September 27, 2016* as the sequel to Forza Horizon 2. The Xbox One release is based on the Forza Horizon 2 game engine and developed by Playground Games in collaboration with Turn 10 Studios. *If you pre-order the Ultimate edition of the game you can play the game on September 23, 2016. Gameplay Forza Horizon 3 is set around Victoria, Australia and New South Wales, Australia, revolving around a musical festival. Unlike the previous Forza Horizon games, this game will allow you to explore caves and will allow you to drive in rivers and along beaches. The Drivatar AI from Forza Motorsport 6 will return along with a brand new feature revolving around Drivatars. Unlike previous Forza Horizon games where you were a participant in the Horizon Festival, in Forza Horizon you had to earn fans; in Forza Horizon 2 you had to win championships. In Forza Horizon 3 you are the boss of the festival trying to win fans till make the Horizon Festival the most popular festival. As the boss you control when and where the festival expands to, what music plays and what events take place. New features Forza Horizon 3 had several new features: *Drivatar Lineup will allow you to hire/fire drivatars you beat. Hired drivatars will earn you money based on their performance. *Groove Music Radio Station will allow you to import music over from Groove Music into the game. *Xbox Play Anywhere is a new Xbox feature over several games which when the game is bought digitally will allow you to switch back and forth between an Xbox One and a Windows 10 PC with you progress and achievements saved. *Water riding - the map has expanded furthermore allowing the user to drive though river and beaches *More customisation - there are now wide bodykits, character customisation, custom horn sounds and custom license plates. *Drift zones - drift through an area getting a target score *Convoys - not much is known about this feature but is confirmed *Danger Sign Jumps - may work like the Stunt Jumps in GTA V *Horzion Blueprint will allow you to customise the time/weather conditions, event restrictions, route, available cars and the name of the events in the game. Imagine it being like the Freedrive challenges in The Crew crossed with the ability to change the time of day, weather and class of an event in Forza Horizon 2. *4 player co-op campaign. Returning Features Forza Horizon 3has several returning features: *Drivatars - the game will learn how you drive and create a virtual version of you driving around in cars you own and places you drive to the most. It will show up in other people's games. *Auction House/Storfront - the Auction House is the place where you can buy other people's cars and sell your own. The storefront will work with the Auction House and will allow players to view other players' designs, tunes and vinyls. Events Returning into Forza Horzion 3 is Rivals, Bucket Lists, 1,000 player car clubs, Online Free Roam and Online Adventure (Online Road Trip). Vehicles Forza Horizon 3 features "over 350 cars." Along with these are new vehicle types such as Class 10 buggies and race cars. Music Forza Horizon 3 will feature 8 radio stations along with a new radio station called Groove Music station which will allow you to import music from Groove Music over to Forza Horizon 3. Downloadable Content Gallery Videos References Category:Games Category:Xbox One games Category:Upcoming Games